


A More Romantic Version Of Events

by Jemzamia



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the jeep crashed and the ATMOS device 'exploded'</p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	A More Romantic Version Of Events

“That was a close one!” said the Doctor, undertaking the mundane task of brushing himself down, while grinning at the fact that yet again he had escaped death. 

“Yeah,” agreed Ross, adjusting his red U.N.I.T cap back into place, “though there’s still one great tragedy about what happened back there.”

“Oh really? What’s that then? Can’t be the jeep surely.”

“No, not the jeep!” insisted Ross, “You didn't land on top of me. That’s all.” The Doctor looked at him, a distinct glint in his eye twinkling, and equally returned by Ross, standing smugly before him. The Doctor’s grin   
grew wider as he pounced on the younger man, pulling him to the ground and playing out a more romantic version of events.


End file.
